


Where X are X we X now?

by PoshDemon (PoshNoah), PoshNoah



Category: D.Gray-man, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Friendship, Hilarity Ensues, Innocence does crazy shit, No shippings, everyone is separated, everyone tries to find eatch other, exorcists and Noahs have to work together, none of the D.Gray-Man characters understand advanced technology, the hunters have to deal with the exorcists' shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoshNoah/pseuds/PoshDemon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoshNoah/pseuds/PoshNoah
Summary: A strange rift appears in Spain, the Black Order sends exorcists to investigate because a phenomenon like this could only be caused by Innocence. But of course the Millennium Earl isn't going let them get it without a fight! An Innocence causing that big of a phenomenon is suspected to be the heart!So in the race to see who can get there first, exorcists Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Lavi Bookman, Kanda Yuu, and inspector Link, get sucked into the rift along with Noah's Tyki Mikk, Road Kamalot, and Shyril Kamalot.They now find themselves in an unknown land with advanced technology and strange powers called Nen! Will they ever get back home?





	1. Innocence X in X crisis!

**Author's Note:**

> I originally made this story on Wattpad, so I'm reuploading it onto here.

"Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Lavi Bookman, and Kanda Yuu! Please report to chief Komui's office immediately!" section leader Reever called over the loud speaker.

Almost immediately the four exorcists (and inspector Link) burst through the front doors of Komui's office.

"What is it chief?" Allen asked, "Reever sounded worried!"

"Yes and for a good reason!" Stated Komui. "We have located a strange phenomenon! It's somewhere around the border of Spain!"

"Well what is it?" Kanda demanded.

"Well you see, we aren't quite sure" Komui said nervously. "It seems to be a bottomless pit that we believe was created by Innocence. The finders that found it sent an expedition to investigate but no matter how far down they go it never has a bottom!" Komui told while he took out a picture of what seemed to be a perfectly circular hole carved into the ground.

Lenalee peered at the photo her brother was holding up, "So you want us to check it out and try to locate any Innocence right?"

"Exactly! You're so clever Lenalee~❤️!" Komui squealed affectionately!

"Sounds easy enough!" Lavi chimed in. "My hammer should be able to take me to the bottom of it in no time at all!"

"Unfortunately" sighed Komui. "One of our finders reported that they had been attacked by an Akuma. Luckily they got out alive but this means the Millennium Earl most likely already knows about this. So you'll need to head there quickly!"

"So it'd be best we stay on our guard then" Link inquired.

"Alright! Spain it is!" Allen gleamed. And they all marched out of the room.

 

It took a few days to arrive in Spain but here they were. Waiting for them at their last stop was a finder who would show them the way.

"So even though we can't find the bottom, we thought maybe an exorcist, you know someone with Innocence, might be able to find it!" told the finder.

"It's possible that's the case" stated Allen. "Nobody was able to enter the rewinding city, but me and Lenalee could easily walk right in because we were exorcists" 

"Yeah, so it's possible this is a similar situation!" Lenalee chimed in.

"We're here!" Announced the finder.

"Wow that was quick!" Lavi added, looking over at the large gaping hole in the ground. 

"That thing has zero presence" declared Kanda. "It would be rather easy for someone to not notice it and fall in!"

"Well I guess we better find the Innocence and fill it in then!" spoke Allen.

Just as Allen was about to jump in, a butterfly landed on his nose. But there was something particularly familiar about this butterfly. Allen swatted it away quickly and spun around. "NOAH!" he yelled! Every exorcist activated their Innocence and looked around.

"Where is it!?" Kanda asked angrily!  
Kanda then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Right here" whispered the owner of the hand. Kanda could feel the hot breath of the Noah hit his ear as the creeper had been uncomfortably close. Kanda jerked around, ready to slice the Noah with his Mugen. But the gray skinned man had dodged easily. 

The Noah standing before them was Tyki Mikk. He was wearing a nice suit and had his long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. 

"Tyki!" Yelled Allen. The last time Allen had seen him was in the ark, where he had failed to rid Tyki of the Noah's memories. 

"We meet again, boy!" Tyki smirked. Allen was about to charge at Tyki, but the Portuguese Noah had other plans. "I'd love to stay and chat but we have some Innocence to destroy!" Declared the Noah!

"Wait we?" Link questioned. Then suddenly two more Noahs appeared and accompanied Tyki, jumping down the hole. The exorcists only caught a glimpse of the two Noahs but they appeared to be Road Kamalot and someone they've never seen before.

"Damnit!" Kanda cursed!

"C'mon we've got to follow them and get the Innocence before they do!" Yelled Lavi.

"I should stay here" said Link. "If it does require Innocence, then I won't be able to go dowwwaaaAAAAHH!" He screamed as Allen grabbed his arm and dragged him down into the hole with them. And they all descended into the dark, seemingly endless pit.


	2. The X other X side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen wakes up in a random forest, and he meets two strange siblings.

Allen opened his eyes, his head was pounding! His blurry vision cleared and he saw Timcanpy sitting in front of him. "H-hey Tim... Say... Do you know where we are?" Allen asked as he looked around.

This place definitely did not seem like what would be at the bottom of a hole. Allen was in a luscious green forest, the sky was open and blue. Birds were chirping, the sun was shining! It was a beautiful day! But Allen couldn't help but notice that everyone was gone! Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, and Link were nowhere in sight! Neither were any of the Noah's!

"I guess we should find out where we are, and look for our friends. Right Tim!" 

Tim nodded.

Allen walked through the forest calling for his friends. "LAVI! LENALEE! LINK! KANDA!" Allen then got an idea "YUU'S UNDERPANTS!!" 

No response.

"Strange. That normally works" Allen pouted.

Suddenly, Allen heard a rustling in some bushes on his right! He put up his guard, ready to activate his Innocence!

A head of white hair popped out of the bushes. It was a young boy with large blue eyes.

"Who's Yuu? And why are you screaming about his underwear?" The boy asked. 

Allen was a little shocked by the child's hair colour. He had never met another person with white hair that wasn't elderly. Allen's hair had been white due to an unfortunate past with an Akuma made from his foster father. It wasn't exactly normal for someone so young to have pure white hair.

"Yuu is a friend of mine. But he gets pretty mad when people call him that, so I thought maybe saying something dumb alongside his name would make him appear, but that doesn't seem to be working" Allen frowned. "So who are you?"

"My name's Killua" answered the boy. "Why doesn't he like being called Yuu?"

'What an odd name' Allen thought to himself. "I honestly don't know why he doesn't like the name. But we call him by his last name, Kanda!"

The boy Killua kinda just stared at him. "Hm ok" his large blue eyes then locked onto Timcanpy. "Hey what's that thing?!" He asked excitedly as he ran out of the bush to get a closer look.

"Oh this is Timcanpy! He's a golem my master gave me! He's very useful, and makes for great company!" Allen answered, smiling at Tim.

"Nii-san!" Rang a voice from the bushes. "Wait up!" A little girl with long brown hair and big blue eyes was now running out from the bush.

"Sorry Alluka! But hey look at this thing!" Killua said, gesturing at Timcanpy.

"It's a little round bird!" Squealed the girl that Killua had called Alluka.

Tim bared his fangs at them and their eyes lit up! "Woooww!"

"So I assume you've never seen a golem before? I guess that makes sense, since there isn't any outside of the order" Stated Allen.

Killua's attention was now drawn to Allen's coat and the cross on the front of it. "Are you a hunter?" Killua asked.

"Hm? No I don't own a hunting license" said Allen, still looking at Tim.

"Not that kind of hunter! I mean a H-U-N-T-E-R! You know! The hunters exam? The hunters association?" Killua explained. But Allen didn't get it.

"What do you mean? I've never heard of the hunters association. What's that?" Allen questioned.

There was absolutely NO WAY anyone could not know what a Hunter was! Unless they've been living under a rock their whole life! How could this scar face not know about such a huge community?

"How?" Killua blurted out.

"What?"

"HOW?"

"How what??"

"How do you not know what a hunter is?"

Allen just stared at the boy in confusion. Allen was starting to think the child was a little rude! "I've been all around the world and I swear I have never heard of this hunter association before!" Allen tried to defend himself.

Killua sat down cross legged. "Ok! Here's how it is!" Killua then explained the concept of a hunter to Allen and how you obtain a license. "How do you not know about this?" Killua asked again.

Allen simply frowned, a lot of the locations Killua described like "York New City" sounded like places he's heard of before like New York City but that's not what they're called. Allen was starting to get a really bad feeling about this whole situation.

"Well!?" Killua interrupted Allen's thoughts.

"I'm sorry Killua, but I've never heard about any of this!" Allen admitted. "I'm starting to think that maybe... No that's silly" Allen trailed off.

Alluka who had been curiously watching them this whole time, saw the worried look on Allen's face.

"Don't worry mister!" Alluka chirped. "It's ok! I'm sure everything's fine! You don't really need to know about it!" She attempted to cheer him up.

"No Alluka, something must be seriously wrong here if he doesn't have a clue about it!" Killua argued.

"Don't be so mean nii-san!" Alluka grumbled back at him.

"No he's right!" Allen commented. "Something is seriously wrong here! I need to find my friends, and fast!" Allen said quickly.

"Hey uh, what's your name anyway?" Killua asked.

"I'm Allen Walker, an exorcist of the Black Order!" Allen declared! "Timcanpy! See if you can locate them! Whichever one is closest!"

Killua blinked, "Exorcist?" Then he giggled, and that giggle gradually turned into a laugh! "You mean those priests that sprinkle holy water on you to ward of demons or some crap like that?! You believe in dumb stuff like that?!" Killua continued laughing.

"Not quite! I'm an exorcist that destroys Akuma with my Innocence!" Allen claimed. "You see my arm? It looks like this because I was born with Innocence inside it!" Allen lifted up his sleeve, exposing the scaly, red, arm!

"So what you've got a funny arm? That doesn't make demons any less make believe!" Killua mocked.

"Akuma are not demons! They are weapons designed by the Millennium Earl! When someone is grieving over someone that has died, the Millennium Earl will appear before them and offer them a chance to bring their loved one back! If they accept, then the Earl will have complete control over the soul being brought back and turn them into an Akuma! He will then order them to tear into the flesh of the one who brought them back, and wear their body as a disguise! Making it very difficult to tell low level Akuma apart from regular people!" Allen explained.

Killua scoffed, "If this was true then I'm sure this 'Millennium Earl' guy would have shown up in front of my friend when he found out that Kite, someone he loved, died" 

"I don't know what else to tell you Killua. I have a suspicion that I need to confirm! I need to see a map!" Allen stated. "Do you think you could direct me to the nearest town?!"

"I guess, whatever!" Killua sighed. "C'mon Alluka!"

"Kay!"

And so Allen followed the young Killua to what was hoping would give him some answers.


	3. A X Needleman X in X an X Akuma X stack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen and Killua reach the town but are inturupted when a huge group attacks them.

"And one time! That creeper even stared at out butts!" Killua finished his tale. "Yep every time we see that clown bastard it's bad news!" Killua, Alluka, and Allen were all walking down a road, telling each other stories to pass the time while they head for the nearest town.

"Yeah I know someone like that! Though they aren't nearly as perverted I must admit!" Allen added. "His name is Tyki Mikk. I wouldn't say he's as creepy as this Hisoka guy you're talking about, but there's similarities for sure!" Allen thought for a moment. "But I think me and Tyki could get along great if we weren't on opposite ends of the war. I mean I really had a great time playing poker with him!"

"Again with that war business! I don't believe a word of it!" Killua argued. "But whatever! We're almost at the town anyway!"

"I think they're nice stories!" Alluka said sweetly.

"I'm sorry Alluka but I have to disagree! They aren't nice stories. The Millennium Earl is a cruel man who does horrible, awful things to people!" Allen looked down. Images of Mana appeared in his mind. Suddenly an idea popped in his head. "The ark!" Allen blurted out.

"The wha?" Killua quirked an eyebrow. 

"Hold on a second!" Allen began to recite the melody in his head. Unfortunately, nothing happened. "Damn, I thought that might've worked!" Allen pouted.

"What are you talking about?" Killua was very confused.

"Never-mind it doesn't matter!" Allen grumbled. Killua would probably just make fun of him again. Allen then thought of something. "Hey Killua, where are you and Alluka's parents? You're just children. So why are you out here alone?" Allen asked out of pure curiosity.

"We ran away" Killua said bluntly without hesitation. "Besides you don't look that old either! Where are your parents huh!" Killua interrogated.

Allen look at the ground. "Whoever my parents were originally had abandoned me because of my grotesque arm" Allen held up his left arm. "One day I met a traveling clown named Mana Walker and he took me in. I loved Mana, and he loved me. We were just a boy and a clown, father and son" Allen choked up a little. "One day Mana died, and I just didn't know what to do with myself anymore. And that's when he appeared, the Millennium Earl! He asked if I wanted to bring Mana back, and of course being so desperate to see my father again, I accepted. I turned Mana into an Akuma! He cursed my left eye and was about to kill me. But my Innocence activated on its own and crushed Mana. But before Mana died again, he told me that he loved me. After all of that, my hair had turned white and my master, General Cross took me in and taught me to be an exorcist!" Allen finally finished his tale.

Killua whistled, "I'm not sure if I believe that bogus Akuma stuff but that's pretty harsh buddy!"

"That reminds me" Allen started. "How did your hair turn white?" Allen asked.

"I was born with this colour!" Answered Killua. "I got it from my dad!"

"Oh... That's-" Allen started. But stopped when he saw that they had finally arrived at the town. And almost immediately a very strange looking group of people ran straight towards Killua. They all quite clearly had murderous intent. 

Killua recognized them as Illumi's Needlemen! Killua was about to go and kill every single one of them, but before he could do anything, they had all been snatched up in a strange white fabric.

"Strange, my eye isn't reacting but they all want to mindlessly kill. I could have sworn they were Akuma! But nonetheless I won't let you hurt these kids!" Allen said sounding all heroic like! Allen now had a feathery cape and a mask that he didn't have before. His hair had also sprung upwards like a crown.

Killua was a little in shock, he couldn't sense any aura from Allen at all! At first he thought Allen was using some conjurer type Nen, but that clearly wasn't the case because he couldn't even detect anything with Gyo.

"Hey Allen you can put them down now! Those are my brothers Needlemen! Drop them so I can kill them!" Killua commanded.

Allen just wiped his head around and gave Killua a rather shocked expression. "KILL THEM?!" He yelled!

"Well... Yeah?" Killua was a little confused.

"Killua! You're a little kid! You shouldn't get you're hands dirty with murder! These people aren't even Akuma!" Allen scolded him.

"Well killing them is the only way to set them free of my brothers manipulation! Also I may be a kid but I'm an ex-assassin! I come from a family of assassins! Both me and Alluka have killed plenty of people!" Killua explained to Allen.

Allen still looked rather shocked! "NO! You are NOT killing them!" Allen declared!

"But-"

"BUT NOTHING! You aren't killing them and that's final! There's gotta be another way!" Allen walked up to them and examined them. Trying to see if there was another other way to fix them. "Ah maybe if I just take these out!" Allen said as he began removing the needles out of some of the Needlemen. Eventually Allen removed every needle from every Needleman. He then dropped the crowd of now unconscious people. "There! See I resolved it PEACEFULLY!" Allen said looking at Killua with slight disgust.

"Ok! Whatever!" Killua sighed. 'I really don't like this weirdo' Killua thought to himself.

"Now then! I need to see a map of the world!" Allen stated. "Or just of this country! Either will do!"

"Ok, they should sell them in the shop over there" Killua said, pointing towards a little building. "I went there earlier to see if they had any snacks. There's no food but they've got all sorts of maps and supplies!" 

"Perfect!" Allen beamed! "Let's go then!"

Killua sighed, 'Is this nutcase really going to make me go on his whole stupid adventure?'


	4. Broker X Poker

Killua stared at the scene before him. When he had followed Allen into the shop, he had expected to just buy a stupid map and get out of there. But as it turns out, Allen doesn't have any Jenny! 

"No! I said I don't know anyone named Jenny! How many times do I have to tell you that!" Allen yelled at the man running the desk. "Just give me a map, and I'll give you the money!"

"Look kid! I ain't never seen no cash like that before!" The shop worker said, pointing at the strange looking paper money that Allen was holding. "If yer gonna shop ere' you gotta pay with Jenny!"

"Ok then fine! Can I just look at a map then? I'm not gonna buy it I just want to see one!" Allen tried to bargain with the man.

"No Jenny, no map!" The shop worker replied.

"GAAAAHH!" Allen was very frustrated. You see, Allen Walker was normally a very calm and polite young man. But when it came to money, he was anything but polite! This was mainly because of his time learning under General Cross. A man who didn't care for paying his own debts, so he shoves them off onto other people. These 'people' being Allen. "FINE!" Allen yelled. He then stomped out of the shop. Killua and Alluka following close behind.

They exited the shop and Allen let out a sigh. "Hey Killua..." Allen said as he slowly turned to face the young assassin. "There wouldn't happen to be a pub in this town... Would there?"

Killua. Was. Terrified.  
The look in Allen's eyes was pure evil, and a mischievous grin curled across his face. He had dark rings under his eyes and he began giggling.  
"Uuuhhmm Allen?" Killua was worried.

"Nii-san? What's happening?" Alluka stuttered out, sounding rather scared.

"I-I think I saw a pub over to the left over there!" Killua answered the rather demented looking Allen.

"All right then... MhmhmhmmmhahahaHAHAHAHA!" Allen laughed maniacally! He slowly made his way over to the small pub.

"But I don't think any of us can go in there! You need to be eighteen!" Killua said, still quite worried.

"That's fine~!" Allen grinned. "I only need the drunken fools inside it, that's all!"

Killua was actually quite curious as to what Allen was planning. With a look on his face like that, it must be good! Allen sat down next to the entrance of the pub. His face and overall attitude had suddenly reverted back to the sweet, innocent, polite young man he was. Then a few men walked out of the pub. Drunk and stupid.

"Hellooo fine gentlemen!" Allen exclaimed! Gaining the men's attention. He then whipped out a deck of cards. "Would any of you like to play a few games of..." Allen's eyes narrowed as to challenge the three men, "poker?!"

Half an hour had passed. Killua was gaping at the sight before him. For thirty minuets, whenever drunken people walked out of the pub, Allen would prey on them and swiftly steal their Jenny by owning them at poker!

"Alright!" Killua cheered! "We've got a awesome haul!" He stated, peering into the bag that was filled to the brim with Jenny. "We should head back to the shop and-"

"NO!" Allen interrupted! "I'm not finished yet! I haven't had my fill!" Allen was looking rather evil again.

"Ah" Killua recognized this. He himself had fallen victim to a slot machine back at Greed Island. So he could recognize the fact that Allen had a gambling problem. "Well I don't want to do this, but it's for your own good!" Killua said with absolutely zero sympathy in his words.

Killua then proceeded to take out one of his yo-yos and smacked Allen in the back of the head with it. But he did it lightly so it wouldn't kill the exorcist. Killua then grabbed Allen's arm, and dragged him. "Hey Alluka! You grab the bag of Jenny!" Killua commanded.

"Kay!" Alluka said in her signature Nanaki way!

Killua dragged Allen all the way back to the shop, dropped him onto the ground, took the Jenny from Alluka, went into the shop, bought that map, and got the whole thing over with!

"Nii-san! I think you hit him too hard! He might have a concussion!" Alluka whined, poking the unconscious exorcist.

"Ah geezz!" Killua groaned. "Ok! Nanaki can you help?" Killua called out. Then Alluka turned around slowly. Her skin was white and her eyes were black. Nanaki was now present. "Nanaki I need you to heal Allen's head for me alright! Pretty please?"

"Kay!" Nanaki replied. She then put her hands on Allen's white haired head. There was a strong aura that filled the air, it then came to a halt and Nanaki turned around. "I'm done Killua!" she cheered!

"Good job Nanaki! And thank you!" Killua praised her with a smile on his face.

"Mmhf" Allen stirred and his eyes slowly opened. "Wha... What happened?" He then got up and turned around only to see Nanaki looking at him happily. "WOAH!" Allen was startled by the sight of Alluka now looking quite creepy with her hollow smile, black eyes, and pale skin.

"Don't worry!" Killua reassured. "It's just Alluka's Nen. Her name is Nanaki" he explained.

"Oh... Uh hello then!" Allen said, trying to be polite.

"Hello mister Allen!" Nanaki greeted. "Alluka wants to come back now!" She said as she closed her eyes. And suddenly Alluka was back to normal.  
Allen just stared, thoroughly weirded out by what had just happened. But before he could ask anything, Killua spoke.

"Hey Allen? How are you so good at poker when the whole game is mainly based on luck?" Killua asked.

"Oh I was cheating!" Allen replied with the most cheerful of smiles.

"Really?" Killua smirked. "You don't seem like the kind of guy who would do that sort of thing?"

"Yeah well my master Cross would always shove his debts on me and make me pay them off. I had to get the money somehow, so I learned the best ways to cheat at gambling!" Allen was a little uneasy due to the horrible flashbacks he started having. "Even after he died! I still have debts of his that I need to pay off!" Allen was starting to develop a look of terror on his face!

Killua just nodded. "Hey anyway I bought a map with some of the Jenny you made" Killua stated as he pulled the map out of his pocket and handed it to Allen. 

"Ah! Thank you!" Allen replied. He took the map and opened it up. His eyes scanned the whole map.

Then scanned it again.

And again.

And again.

Then Allen looked up at Killua. "This is a map of the world, right?" He asked.

"Yeah? Why?" Killua asked back.

Allen just continued to stare at the map. His hands started to shake and his expression was one of complete terror. "I... I think my suspicion was true then..." Allen's voice shook as he spoke.  
"I've somehow landed in another world!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be about two other characters so this is a bit of a cliffhanger! But what two characters you might ask? Why you're just going to have to wait and see now won't you!


	5. Doctor X Swordsman, Angry X Pissed!

"Hey... Buddy? You ok?" Asked a man wearing a blue tuxedo. This man would be Leorio.

"C'mon you'll be ok, I got ya! Don't worry!" Leorio was in the middle of comforting a mostly unconscious man. The man had long blue hair and was wearing a black long-coat, he also had a sword in a sheath. 

"Mmhf" the man stirred. This man was also covered in wounds for whatever reason. 

"You must been in a fight huh? Or maybe you just fell from the top of a building?" Leorio asked the man, despite the fact that the man could not respond. Leorio began to bandage up the blue haired mans wounds, when suddenly the mans eyes shot open! He quickly got up and jumped back, he glared at Leorio.

"Who are you?" Demanded the man.

"My name's Leorio, I was just bandaging up-" 

"Don't care!" The man so rudely interrupted. "Tell me where the hell I am!" He changed his question.

"Well are you going to listen if I tell you or are you just going to interrupt me again?" Leorio scoffed at him. But in the blink of an eye the man had Leorio's neck right up against the blade of a katana.

"Where, the hell, am I?" The blade wielding man asked a second time.

Leorio was now ever so slightly terrified! "Y-you're in an alleyway located in Princess Avenue!" Leorio complied. "Now please let me go!" He was beginning to panic! 

"Princess Avenue?" The man muttered to himself. "Hey what town is this?!" He asked, moving the blade slightly closer to Leorio's neck.

"Y-Y-Y-YOU'RE IN YORK NEW CITY!!" Leorio screamed in fear. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He pleaded.

"Tch, 'York New?' What the hell kind of name is that? It's just New York backwards!" The pissy swordsman complained. He removed the katana from Leorio's neck and threw the suit wearing doctor to the ground. He then turned around and began to walk out of the alleyway, then he froze.

Leorio was feeling his own neck and then got up. "HEY WHAT THE HELL MAN!" He shouted! Leorio spun around in order to face the man. "I BANDAGE UP YOUR WOUNDS THEN YOU TRY AND KILL ME?!" Leorio didn't get a reply. The man was just silently staring out of the alleyway. "Uuhh... Hey..." Leorio was kinda curious as to what had shut him up.  
As for the man himself, well he was rather dumbstruck at the moment. The city view in front of him was like none he had ever seen before! He saw strange looking vehicles quickly zooming down the streets. There were large glowing billboards, and shiny skyscrapers reaching higher that any he's ever seen! He slowly turned around.

"You look like you've seen a ghost!" Leorio commented.

"Show me around!" The swordsman demanded.

"What?" Leorio scowled.

"Show. Me. Around" the man enunciated.

Leorio was very angry! "YOU CAN'T JUST GET HEALED BY ME, TRY TO KILL ME, GAPE LIKE AN IDIOT, THEN ASK ME TO SHOW YOU AROUND!!!"

"Is that a problem?" The swordsman asked.

"A problem? a pROBLEM! YOU-" The long haired man cut him off.

"IS. THAT. A. PROBLEM!?" He yelled, grabbing the hilt of his sword!

"...no" Leorio grumbled.

"Good." Then man let go of his sword. "My name is Kanda by the way" said the swordsman.

"Ok then... Kanda... 'Sigh'...Where do you want to go?" Leorio had a rather grumpy look on his face.

"Anywhere! I've never seen a city quite like this before, and I need to know my way around" Kanda replied.

"Couldn't you just go by yourself?" Then Leorio thought for a moment. 'This man is injured head to toe, if I don't go with him then who's going to replace his bandages?' Leorio was too good of a man to let an injured person go out on their own. "You know what! Never mind! I'll show you around town! York New has quite a lot of nice areas you know!" Leorio exclaimed, his attitude changing greatly.

"That's more like it" Kanda said bluntly. "Let's go then!" As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was rather exited to see this strange new city!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Kanda and Leorio would play off each other really well! A lot of the characters will most likely be in duos like this.


	6. Tour X with X temper!

The blue haired swordsman, Kanda, was beginning to work the blue suited doctor, Leorio, down to his last nerve. Kanda was rude beyond all belief! He asked Leorio to show him around, so he did and gets ignored throughout 80% of the whole tour! Actually, no not 80% because the tour wasn't even half over! It's just that Kanda and Leorio's constant arguing has made it seem so much longer!

"This is the Heavens arena!" Exclaimed Leorio, as he directed Kanda's eyesight towards a rather wonky looking tower.

"How does that thing even stand up!" Asked Kanda, quirking an eyebrow at how strange it looked.

"You know my two little friends had fought here and they got to the 100th floor!" Leorio stated rather proudly.  
"Aren't you going to answer my question, monkey suit?" Kanda snarled.

"Again with the 'monkey suit!' My name is Leorio! L E O R I O!" Leorio snapped! "Also that sounded more like a rhetorical question you dumbfuck!" 

"Well EXCUSE ME PRINCESS! Would you rather me just call you shitface instead?!" Kanda snapped back! Alas they started bickering again. Gaining many onlookers when suddenly...

"Why you... GAAHH" Leorio yelled as his fist began to glow! He then trust his fist at the ground and it appeared as though an electrical current was moving across the ground, heading straight for Kanda! Then a portal opened underneath Kanda and before he had a chance to react, a fist came flying out of the portal, and punched Kanda in the jaw! Kanda went flying back! He was able to land on his feet but he was wobbling quite a bit.

"......." Kanda was silent. He looked up at Leorio with a death glare "OH?!" He said, rather pissed off!

Leorio was a little scared but he kept his cool. "What are you gonna do about it bastard!" He yelled!

Kanda slowly unsheathed his sword. Once it was out he put two fingers up the base of the blade. "Mighty Mugen!" He commended as he began running his fingers across the blade! The katana began to glow blue!

Leorio was thrown a little off guard. 'This guy knows Nen?' He thought to himself. 'Is that a conjurer type?' He continued thinking. Kanda was running straight for him! "Hold on a second!" Leorio shouted. But he was ignored. "Are you a hu-" but Leorio was cut off.

"First illusion! Netherworld insects!" Yelled Kanda, as he swung his blade! Then a swarm of these creepy bugs appeared and flew towards Leorio!

"What the hell?!" Leorio screamed as he ran away from the bugs.

"GET BACK HERE!" Kanda charged after Leorio, readying his sword. But suddenly Kanda felt a shock go through his body. He then fell to the ground. The cops had tasered him. Kanda had been apprehended.

A few hours later Kanda and Leorio were at a police station.

"Then you guys showed up and arrested him!" Leorio just finished explaining what had happened. 

The officer nodded. "So you hit him first? Meaning he was just using self defense?" He double checked.

"Yes" Kanda and Leorio replied in unison.

"And neither of you want to press charges?" The cop asked.

"No" the duo answered in perfect sync.

"Well I guess you're both free to go then!" Said the cop. "But this is your only warning! No more violence!" 

"Alright sir! We won't do it again!" They answered like obedient children.

The two left the building and almost immediately Kanda turned to Leorio.  
"This was your fault!" He accused.

"My fault?! You're the one who brought out a fricken sword!" Leorio retorted.

 

"Whatever! It's over now. But what was that thing they electrocuted me with?" Kanda asked, genuinely curious.

"It was a taser" Leorio answered. Then he realized something. "How do you not know what a taser is? It's not like there uncommon!" Leorio asked, slightly confused.

"What's with all the weird technology here?" Kanda muttered to himself, not even bothering to answer Leorio's question. Kanda's out-loud thoughts were interrupted by a   
loud gurgling sound. The source of the noise appeared to be Kanda's own stomach. "We should get some food" Kanda said, officially ignoring Leorio's previous question.

"Uuuhhh ok... Where do you want to eat?" Leorio didn't bother to argue about Kanda not answering his question.

"Soba" Kanda said bluntly.

"Soba? Like noodles?" Leorio asked.

"Yes"

"Well I saw an Asian food place over there" Leorio said, pointing down the road where this restaurant supposedly was. 

 

"Then let's go, I'm hungry" commanded Kanda.

"Ok then" Leorio just went along with Kanda.

When they arrived at the restaurant Kanda smiled ever so slightly when the familiar smells reached his nose. They sat down at a side table. The inside of the restaurant was decorated in what seemed to be all sorts of Asian decor, but it was different somehow. A woman walked up to them and asked for their order.

"I'll have the Soba Noodles" Kanda pointed at the picture on the menu.

"What kind?" She asked politely.

"Any kind as long as it's Soba" Kanda answered rather harshly.

"I'll have the fried rice combo" Leorio said nicely trying to get her to ignore Kanda's rudeness.  
She nodded and then walked away.

"By the way..." Leorio started, as he turned to look at Kanda. "How are your wounds doing?" He asked.

"What wounds?" Kanda asked back looking rather confused.

"Well when I found you, you where all beaten up. So I did my best to heal you but I imagine it still quite hurts" Leorio explained, wondering how it was possible for Kanda not to notice his own wounds.

"Is that so?" Kanda asked.

"Yeah! How did you even get those anyway?" Leorio was quite curious.

Kanda thought for a moment. 'Right I jumped down the whole, I guess I got them from falling on the concrete. But how am I supposed to tell him that I got them from falling when I don't even know where I feel from? Actually how did I even end up here anyway? Innocence does some weird things but this is little too bizzare!' Kanda then answered. "I believe I fell down a hole!" Kanda wasn't very good a coming up with lies.

Leorio blinked. "You fell down a hole?"

"Yes"

"...."

"...."

"How... You... What?!" Leorio wasn't quite ok with this answer.

"Here's your food!" The waitress lady came back holding their food on a tray. She handed each of them their dishes. "Enjoy!" She chirped, then walked away.  
Then suddenly Kanda began taking off his coat, he then took of the white button down shirt underneath.

"What are you doing!" Leorio snapped! "Put your clothes back on!" He demanded!

"I'm checking out these wounds you mentioned" Kanda answered, looking at the bandages wrapped around his chest and arms. "They've probably healed by now" he claimed. And so Kanda began removing the bandages.

"They wouldn't have healed that quickly you idiot! And do you have no common dece-" Leorio shut his mouth and stared in shock! Kanda's wounds where fully healed! "How the hell can you heal so fast!?" Leorio gaped.

"I just can" Kanda answered not bothering to mention the truth.

"Hey you!" Yelled a waiter. "No shirt no service!" He pointed at Kanda. There were some girls across the small restaurant blushing and giggling while staring at Kanda.

"Huh? Alright" Kanda complied, putting his shirt and coat back on. "I need to eat before my Soba gets cold" he stated before digging into his noodles. Leorio just ate his food and grumbled.

'There is absolutely no way someone should be able to heal like that! ....unless' Leorio thought for a minuet. "Hey!" Leorio stopped eating and glared at Kanda. "Are you using Nen to heal yourself?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kanda grumbled, not even bothering to stop eating his Soba.

"Oh c'mon I saw you use Nen earlier! You made your katana glow! And you somehow shot bugs at me!" Leorio was confused. If Kanda didn't have Nen, then what the hell was that?

"I don't know what 'Nen' is. But what I did was use my Innocence" Kanda answered, still slurping down his Soba. "Actually" Kanda started, "that reminds me. What the hell did you do when you punched me?" He asked.

"It was my Nen" Leorio replied. "That's what I thought you were using! What the hell is Innocence?"

Kanda sighed, he finished his noodles. "Innocence is what exorcists like me use to kill Akuma" he answered rather bluntly.

"Aha... Sure ok" Leorio wasn't even going to bother questioning that. He was starting to think this guy was crazy! "Wait..." Leorio came to a horrible realization! "You don't have any money... Do you?"

"No" Kanda didn't hesitate for a moment.

Leorio just sighed. He was going to have to pay for Kanda. 'What a leech' he thought to himself.

They walked out of the restaurant and were about to turn a corner, when suddenly there was a commotion in the streets.

"GET OFF THE ROAD DUMBASS!" Yelled someone.

"STUPID KID! YOU'RE GONNA GET HIT!" Yelled another person. Kanda and Leorio tried to see what was happening. What they saw was some redhead dude running through the street. The guy was wearing black clothes, a scarf, a headband... And an eyepatch.

"Oh dear god!" Kanda actually sounded worried. Leorio couldn't tell if he was worried about the guy getting hit. Or the fact that the guy was heading straight for the two of them.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" The redhead yelled. He got closer and closer. And Kanda got more and more exhausted. He was acting as if the very sight of the eyepatched boy was tiering. "YUUUUUU!!" The redhead yelled again. Tears were streaming down his face. "I FOUND YOU, YUUUU!!" He yelled as he wrapped his arms around Kanda.

"Do you know this guy?" Leorio asked.

"Unfortunately... Yes" Kanda huffed.

"Don't be like that Yuu! I've been looking for you and the others everywhere!" The crying redhead shook Kanda.

"And who are you?" Leorio asked, feeling a little left out. The redhead turned to face the doctor. 

"I'm Lavi! Lavi Bookman!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we found Lavi! I couldn't help but put him in Kanda's group since I love how him and Kanda play off each other!

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right before the Phantom Theif G arc in D.Gray-Man, so Allen knows Nea is in him but Nea has not awakend yet. Also in Hunter X Hunter this takes place right after the Chairman Election arc.


End file.
